Manually actuated spray equipment for dispensing liquids are presently on the market but they are so constructed that the container holding the liquid to be dispensed has a portion to be grasped by the user which is so far removed from the top of the spray complex that it is impossible or at least uncomfortable to engage the manually operated spray equipment while holding the liquid container or reservoir at the place indicated by its shape for occupation by the hand of the user. It is an object of the present invention to provide additional structure whereby the zone above the top of the liquid container is embraced in a comfort hold which places the hand of the user in an easy position to operate the spray pump by one of his fingers.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to equip present spray equipment with a generally cylindrical comfort hold snapped to the upper edge of the existing container and extending upwardly and then inwardly at the top of the spray equipment and there providing an operating button with a central projection adapted to engage the usual actuator for the manually operated spray dispenser so that the user may grasp the equipment by holding the comfort hold which places his fingers in position to easily operate the button up and down so as to spray the contents of the container.